The Amulet
by WhiteColor
Summary: An sacred amulet which can realize 20 wishes is find on Elmore! Now, when Gumball Watterson finds it, what will happen in the city, more trouble or more happiness? (I know, this is my first one... I am trying. Rated K just for safety)
1. Magic Purple Amulet

**A faster Author's note!**

**Hi, hi! I know this is my first story, but I hope you enjoy it! **

**~WhiteColor**

**PS: I wanted to, but I don't own the Amazing World Of Gumball. Only the three explorers and Lethicia.**

* * *

**Chapter one: Magic Purple Amulet**

"No use! We will not get it in time!" -An explorer said- "Shouldn't go back?"

"No! We have to keep seraching!" -The lead said.

But sometimes, in a group of explorers, has a clumsy one in the team.

"Hey! I find it!" -The clumsy one said, but when he said it, the amulet flied off of his hand.

"What the... ahh, OMG! You didn't had to let it go!"

But the clumsy one was shocked when he saw it flying.

"I-it can FLY?"

"Of course it can fly! It's magic!"

"Both of you! We have to find where it is going!"

"Ok, Leader!"

* * *

In Elmore Junior High School, Gumball was in detention... again. But this time, not with Darwin, but Lethicia Whitefloor. (You can find her description in my profile!)

"Only because the cupcakes learned how to fly and hit everyone in the school?"

"No. YOU throw the cupcakes, making a cupcake war. And you pulled me into this."

"But you wanted to throw some too! Don't play the innocent one here!"

"As you are..." -Sarcastically, Lethicia said to Gumball, but was looking at the clock.

_Flashback_

_"Whoa, here is boring today..." Gumball said to himself. "Why something fun don't happen today?" So, Darwin get out. "Great... now I am really alone. Wait, where are you going?" - "Get some cupcakes. Rested ones from a little party from yesterday that you didn't wanted to come!"_

_"What?" _

_"Hey, Gumball, what are you doing and... how great, I know this face..." -Lethicia was going to sit, but when she was starting to run away, Gumball pulled her._

_"I know what to do now! CUPCAKE WAR, EVERYONE!"_

_Then, Gumball throw a cupcake in Lethcia, making her throw one in him, which dodges and hits Masami. Then, the war starts, but when Gumball was about to throw one alongside Lethicia, Mrs. Simian gets there and make both of them go to the detention._

_"Say what?"_

_"Yes. Go now, both of you!"_

_End of Flashback_

"How more long we have to wait?"

"Not like something which would realize wishes would fall from the window."

But when Lethicia said it, a flying amulet falls from the window into Gumball's table.

"Something you get right. Something fell from the window."

"But it can realize wishes?"

"Well, I don't know! Let me try..." He gets the amulet and put it on his neck.

"You look funny."

"I may have to hide it. So, I wish that we can get out from that detention!"

As he said it, the amulet shine and a female voice echoed in the class.

"Now you have 19 wishes... use them with widsom."

"Cool! But when it will be realized?" Gumball and Lethicia said together.

In the same time, Principal Brown get there.

"Both of you are safe. But don't cause a cupcake war again."

"OK!"

They leave the classroom.

"Now things will get very interesting..."

* * *

Meanwhile, with the explorers...

"So, it falls into this little city, Elmore..."

"Boss, I guess you can remove the 'little' part..."

"Why?"

"It's BIG. Very BIG."

"So we have to find it before someone find! Go, go!"

* * *

**So, it was like that. Not the best thing in the world, but I am trying.**

**Hope you liked it! **

**Second chapter coming soon!**

**~WhiteColor**


	2. Making the Wish

**Another faster author's note!**

**I am finally doing the second chapter of it!**

**Hope you like this one!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Amazing World Of Gumball or the original characters.**

**But own the characters from today: Lethicia, Oscar, April, Nicholas (The clumsy explorer), Don (The another one) and the Boss.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Making the wish**

In the Watterson's house, Anais was alongside a friend, April. Nicole was reading something and Richard was on the sofa, trying to turn on the TV again. Darwin was doing a sandwish, and in his room, Gumballl... was thinking in HOW make the second wish with the Amulet.

"Now I am INVENCIBLE! I can make whatever I want with this thing!"

Then, Lethicia appears on the window.

"Not sure. You only have 19 now."

"Whoa!" -Gumball looks scared to her. -"Let! Where did you came from?"

"Uh... I live in front of you and I am a bird."

"So, whatever. Which wish I would use?"

He gets a big list.

"Gumball, you made a list with your wishes?"

"Of course I made! How could I remember of my wishes without being like that?"

"How many are there?"

"One, two, three... 353."

"WHAAT? Oh, that will give me trouble..."

* * *

Meanwhile, with the explorers on a forest close to Elmore (Not the Forest of Doom)...

"Nicholas, you clumsy!"

"Sorry Don, the fault wasn't mine!"

"Oh, if we only had that Amulet... I would wish for new pants."

"What is going on here?" - The boss of them get there.

"He messed my pants with his juice!"

"But it wasn't my fault!"

"It was!"

"STOP ARGUING! BOTH OF YOU! Nicholas, you are going to think about your "actions". Don, come here."

"Yep, boss."

"Ok..."

Don and The Boss go away, leaving Nicholas alone.

_"If just I... had more respect here, would I be more... severe, like Dom, and the leader! Also, I didn't wanted to do it with them from the very first time. Only did it because It was the only way. I may think this Amulet can help me, but... it will really worth it? I can do it? Or I am just a clumsy one like in the movies, who don't have any value?"_

Nicholas was crying.

_"I wanted be with my sis now."_

* * *

On the Friday, they were in the school again. Mrs. Simian get in the class, angry like everyday.

"So, give me your homework of Geography. In alphabetical order..."

_"WHICH homework? Great, I am grounded when I get home. Wait... the amulet! It is!"_

"Darwin..."

"Here you are!"

And the names were being called, when Gumball make the wish.

"I wish I have my homework of Geography with all the correct anwsers in my hands!" -He whispered.

The homework appeared.

"So, it is you, Gumball Watterson. So, let me guess... you didn't bring it?"

"But I bring..."

"WHAT? What more miracle happen today?"

"We go away from here would be a good one."

_"SO, that Amulet saved me again. Really. I WILL MAKE EVERYTHING I WANT!"_

* * *

**Ok, that one was... not that good. **

**But I hope the third chapter will be good! **

**~WhiteColor**


End file.
